fanloidfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Kasumi Matilda
Kasumi Matilda es una fanloid. Kasumi = (霞) = Neblina Matilda = (マチルダ) = マチルダ (es nombre propio no se puede traducir). Su nombre en español sería: matilda neblina. Ella oficialmente salió en el 7 de abril siendo anbandonada y renovada en 8 de julio. Es la fanloid de la Usuario:Sweetiebelle33. Descargas Aca junto a otros models de fanloids http://soloparavercosasxd.deviantart.com/journal/model-MMD-de-mis-fanloids-419827822 Apariencia sobre los dos diseños Matilda a simple vista la confundirán con una niña de 7 años.tiene ojos verde y azul V2: tiene polo verde,falda verde (medio),un ojo azul y verde.el cabello blanco y negro V3: su diseño es de una niña de 8 años,el cabello largo y 2 colas pequeñas,la falda es rosada,el polo verde con un corazón,un cinturón con listones,unas botas verdes,para el cabello cintas verdes. Historia Falsa: Ella nació en magic land y se mudo aschool magic y ahí tuvo una experiencia horrible y en su infancia fue odiada. Tuvo su hermana pero sus padres murieron. Verdadera: Ella nació con cuernos y vectores nació junto a Matt,Ella al nacer no sabia que había nacido pero matt si,Recien a los 6 meses empezó a despertar,nacio con problemas físicos y psicológicos,ella a los 3 años la pusieron directamente a la promoción de un nido,a ella normalmente la operan 1 semana seguida. personalidad Matilda es una yangire,debido a sus traumas cuando tenia 4 años ella no es pervertida pero es algo malpensada, ella con los que quiere es algo sobreprotectora, es demasiado tímida. Relaciones (si quieren agreguen a su fanloid) MACHII:es su hermana adoptiva Hikaru Kimura:es su novio a ella ama mucho debido a que nunca tuvo un novio son del mismo grado Miku:.. Rin:le cae bien Tone Rion:bien Kaito:le dice no hagas perveciones '' pero se llevan bien Shina Takane : son buenas amigas y juegan minecraft juntas thumb|right|193 px|rolling girl Pyuku Kashotane : amigos Lin Kagamine: se caen super bien Ren Kagamine:a ella le molesta que le diga que es bajita. Kuroi Mai y Towako: Son sus defensoras cuando Ren quiere insultarla, cuando él no está a las Kuroi se les da por abrazarla por moe. matt:es su hermano que ella no soporta Tokushu On: son amigas porque son yanderes aunque matilda no le agrade mucho lo de que este con pyku. caco:es su amiga ella siempre dice la palabra "nyu"cuando esta con ella. stella:hermana,ella no le gusta que sea malpensada que malpiense Canciones originales o covers Hello how are you? Matryoshkka (con Lín Kagamine) Happy Synthesizer (con Lin Kagamine) en proceso Tell your World (especial cumpleaños) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bO2EcxN2nnM&feature=youtu.be mozaik role CuRioCiTy (cancion original (con machii y mat) Configuración de voz 'Con Hatsune Miku' 'En Audacity: Un +17 de la voz de Miku '''En Vocaloid: Se utiliza el VoiceBank de Miku hatsune en el editor VOCALOID3 'El V3' Se Utiliza a MAYU 'En Audacity:' con un +19 En Vocaloid con un -35 en gender factor Gustos Minecraft. Dulces Pizza. pasar con su novio hikaru decir nyuu (?) GTA san andreas GTA V GTA IV GTA III GTA II GTA I todos los gta ser timida (ok.no) los dulces la música el anime matar (en yandere) sacar sus vectores (en yandere o normal) lo kawaii etc.. Disgustos Enderdragon (minecraft) Las menestras. Pollo a la brasa Amber de CDM Cualquier comida chatarra (menos la pizza) La leche (ya sabemos por que es muy loli) Curiosidades de creacion -Ella fue creada antes de que su master se haga la cuenta oficialmente -Ella está basada en un personaje de un juego llamado Angry birds (si es cierto) -Ella fue pensada el 1 de enero del 2013 thumb Appends Son iguales de configuración pero los voicebanks de los appends de miku thumb|versión appended Curiosidades *ella raramente subio 2 grados de escuela debido a su inteligencia adelantada. *tiene unos mil vectores *ella es la propietaria de la caja musical kasumi * Ella oculta sus cuernos ya que ella es una diclonius,ella solo le cuenta y muestra a los que confía ella y a aus amigos *ella y matt tienen el cabello rubio (el natural) Frases tu no me conoces(nombre de un fanloid)*mirada yandere* mejor voy a matar ya basta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! que es hentai? mm quieres morir? que es ecchi? como nacimos? etto..hola mi nombre es kasumi matilda.. un gusto de conocerte que seas de la familia fanloid.. FUE TED FUE TED!!!!!!!!!!!!! frases yanderes deben que morir.... MUERAN! hola...adiós... etc Futuros Proyectos *Un canal en Nico Nico , Vmideo y tu tv Galería de la fanloid (aviso:pueden poner imágenes si quieren pero se prohíbe imágenes hentai o yuri pero son libres de poner dibujos aca Mati_new.jpg|nuevo diseño Kasumi_matilda_2.png|anterior diseño u.u Goodbye_to_alice.png Vocaloid_Rolling_Girl_Base_.png Mati_shool_2.png Mati appended.jpg|appended mati.png|Matilda completa Superhero2.png mati chibi.png|vercion chibi mionecraft play.png|un dia tendre las cabezas del esqueleto wither y tres diamante , invocare al winther y hare un pico de diamante (muajajja)XD cosplay.png|haciendo cosplay XD matilda.png AI DEE.png|Ai dee (ella es la morada) imagesCAIHNGTZ.jpg|este es su otro diseño Lolchica.png|para un concurso Matilda ch.png Matilda y Lin motryoshka.png|Lin y Matilda motryoshka Matilda y Ren karakuri Burst.png|Un regalito de princesaflama44 (Matilda y Ren Karakuri 卍 Burst ) Lin and matilda coloful x melody.jpg|colorful x melody con lin kol.png|Magnet Matilda y Ren...(Matilda:me jodo por la p*** madre D:<) galaxias matilda prox.PNG|galaxias! Kasumi Matilda.jpg|figurita gracias paulachan images2.png|kaito llevando a matilda a su colegio con un helado Baby Matilda.jpg|Matilda de Bebé :3 gracias ruki Guid matilda MACHII y Rally.png|lindo grupo gracias nyo :3 Hatsune_miku_render_by_tiyokprasetya-d6okgu4.png Boxart kasumi.png|El boxart de Matilda (pedido de Sweetie :3) Megores_BFFs.png||Matilda,Rally y Kaze :3Matildaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.png|primer diseño Sin_título.png|Cover de slenderman (regalo) ;3 Amistadddd.png TODOS_LOS_FANLIDS.png|Matilda y los demás fanloids Super_Super_fanloid_power.png|Nuevo juego en proceso x3 Nivel_1_Junko_y_Matild.png|Super Super Fanloid Power Nivel 1 x3 Picasion.com_a562157accba85ab3211392beb753d15.gif|Matilda X Hikaru CUL-vocaloid-1920x1080.jpg|matilda con vestido blanco Line_art_Lineart_by_DestinyBlue.jpg|matilda con un vestido..(guid:jajaja matilda:paresco loli -.- Matilda líder gimnasio sprite.png|Matilda Sprite Videojuego: Kuotsu(Por Alyss) Fanloid_plush_dx_kasumi_matilda_66063_zoom.jpg|nendoroid plush de matilda.gracias ruki x3333333333 me encanto Kasumi_matilda_boxart3d.png|boxart 3d hecho por ruki gracias x3 Collab!!.png|yey~~ Grupo_fanloid_kawaii_desu_4.png kasumis normales.png|matilda y matt en su casa (mansion) (nota:son rubios) con linework y.png matilda 2 diseño.png|v3 diseño (no esta cambiado aviso <.<) (matilda:porqueee no encontraron mi fruta tinta ni la compraron solo a matt D:< matilda diseño altenartivo.png|Diseño altenartivo (no es el oficial solo alternativo) matilda atenaytivo.png|Diseño altenartivo 2 Collab8D.png|etto..bien Matilda maid.PNG|Matilda maid (por una apusta de guid xD)y se ve loli(?) We are pop candy Kasumi Matilda.jpg|Para su cover de "We are POP ☆ CANDY" Mti......png Group fanloid portada.png|Matilda con algunos fanloids :3 Matilda.png|matilda en tamaño mini X3 No pregunen que paso x3.png|unos de sus peores dias(???) matilda:FUE TED FUE TED!! Matilda y sekai.png|sekai y matilda en bikini Matilda.png|OMG GRACIAS NERA X3 ME ENCANTO :3 Kasumi Matilda MMD Ver.png|Model MMD en proceso (gracias ruke x3) Categoría:Basado en Hatsune Miku Categoría:Fanloid Audacity Categoría:Fanloid Editor Categoría:Basado en MAYU